


Viridian Devil Café

by TechnovoreX



Series: My hero Academia [4]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 6 years older than class 1-A, Based on TC, Characters to be added, Except Izuku, F/M, Fem! Everyone, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Female Kirishima Eijirou, Female Midoriya Izuku, Female Monama Neito, Female Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Female Shinsou Hitoshi, Female Todoroki Shouto, Female Todoroki Touya, Female Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Genderbending, Harems, He owns a cafe, Izuku is 6 years older, Izuku is not a Student of U.A. Yet he’s always involved, Izuku is prime beef, Izumi has it, Izumi takes Izuku’s place, Maledom, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is Not a Hero, Multi, Only Women Have Quirks | Men are Quirkless, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Smut, Vaginal Sex, based on Total Command, but his sister, everyone is hella thirsty for him, female All for One, female everyone, later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: Where women take up 80% of the population. Where they wield extraordinary powers called quirks. Where men are slowly diminishing. Where they are weak and powerless. Watch as one male wields power unlike any other. Watch as he helps the next generation of heroes. By feeding them.Welcome to the Viridian Devil Café
Relationships: Kamiji Moe | Burnin/Midoriya Izuku, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Shiretoko Tomoko | Ragdoll, Midoriya Izuku/Sirius, Midoriya Izuku/Sousaki Shino | Mandalay, Midoriya Izuku/Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady, Midoriya Izuku/Tatsuma Ryuuko | Ryuukyuu, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Fuyumi, Midoriya Izuku/Tsuchikawa Ryuuko | Pixie-bob, Midoriya Izuku/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Midoriya Izuku/Uwabami
Series: My hero Academia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775371
Comments: 40
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1: the start

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Total Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723606) by [Epsilon110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon110/pseuds/Epsilon110). 



Chapter 1

She was….unimpressed to say.  
  
Izumi huffed as she spun her mechanical pencil in her hand.  
  
The history of quirks, class wasn’t what she expected. But then again what did she expect from a high school history class.

They just kept repeating the same thing she had read, heard about, and had been lectured about for years.  
  
“So the cause of the appearance of quirks is unknown, other than that it started around 200 years ago…”  
  
Her green eyes rolled as the teacher spouted the same stuff that society had been repeating about for over a century.  
  
Her interest in quirks and the emergence of heroes was the only thing that kept her occupied.

But just hearing the same info being repeated so many times made her doubtful about the start of the era.

As interesting as it would have been during the time when quirks were rare. But now....Quirk-Bearers formed around 80% of the population.

They were common, so made the whole topic desperately mundane. The cause of it all no longer mattered to her.  
  
Quirks themselves, on the other hand... those were still interesting. Her eyes drifted to the explosion of blonde hair in front of her.

Her childhood friend... or was she an ex-childhood friend at this point? She stopped spinning her pencil at the thought.  
  
She has an idea.  
  
She flipped open her journal, ‘Heroics for the Future. journal #5’, to an empty page, before starting to sketch her out.

Sharp chin, lean but heavily muscular body, she knew how strong she was under that baggy school uniform from experience.

She rubbed a sore spot in her side. The curves of a woman, nothing too extravagant.  
  
Izumi chuckled to himself.  
  
She was almost... aerodynamic.  
  
Her mind stopped drifting away as she looked down on the writing and small sketches in front of he-  
  
“Midoriya!” The teacher yelled, causing her jerk and turn her attention to shoot back to her teacher, who was looking down at her with slight annoyance.

She huffed. “I know you probably know all this stuff already, but could you at least not mutter?” Izumi looked sheepishly around.  
  
“Not again” She whined internally.  
  
Katsumi was leaning back in her chair and was glaring at her, the aggressive look in her crimson eyes shining brightly. The look that hadn’t left her eyes since what. They were at least 4?

She could barely remember her not looking at her with such malice. Honestly, she missed when she didn’t look at her like that.  
  
She looked less scary without it.   
  
Shaking her head, Izumi apologized profusely. Although she was still blushing madly at the small thought that floated through her stream of consciousness.

The attention of the class gradually moved back to the teacher, although some girls were still giving her weird looks.

They were something between being impressed and creeped out. Then again, those were the looks sh- well, they got.  
  
Ever since the emergence of quirks, a common pattern became apparent. As rapidly the number of quirk bearers increased in women, the number of men dropped also with them.

And now they only made up 20% of the total population. Seeing one nowadays had a kind of 'rarity' to them, and creeped some people out. But honestly, she couldn’t blame them.  
  
With the rare exception of full families, most families were now just a single mother getting impregnated by donated sperm, mostly from a foreign country.

Her own mom wasn’t exempted, and was in the same situation. She doubted any of her classmates had ever even seen their dad, let alone been in the same room with a man.

Well.....

Except for her.

Unfortunately, not all women were blessed with quirks. Izumi was apart of the small percentage that was born with a lack of one.

Like every male, she too was devoid of a power that the masses had. Leaving her boring and weak.  
  
She began to twirl her pencil again.  
  
It was automatic, no conscious effort was given to it, but Izumi found that it stopped her from muttering out loud.

Maybe it kept her mind busy enough so her mouth remained shut. She took a quick break to jot down the note in her journal as quickly as possible before beginning to twirl it again.  
  
Maybe this was her quirk? Overactive subconscious?  
  
She scoffed and smiled a sad smile. Yeah right...  
  
I’ve been quirkless.  
  
...........

The bell rang, halting her train of thought. The class was over and so was the day.

The teacher bid farewell and left the classroom. Izumi took a deep breath and was about to stand up…

But her vision was quickly covered in smoke and ash as her desk sprouted a miniature mushroom cloud.   
  
“Dekuuuu….” Katsumi seethed. She was mad at her. Again.

and for nothing.

  
“Y-yes, Kacchan?” Izumi winced. Why did she keep letting that nickname out, they weren’t kids? Katsumi’s eyes shined even brighter with anger.  
  
“What the fuck were you murmuring about back here?” The ash blond said, her tone was not as harsh than what she had expected and what was used to.

If her hand hadn’t been sizzling on her desk with enough heat to leave a mark and her eyes didn’t have that glow, she might’ve thought she was actually relatively calm.  
  
But god damn.

did she look terrifying. “N-nothing!” She yelped.  
  
great. Just great. Deku, she scolded herself, as Katsumi lifted up her hand and took her journal. Izuku’s eyes widened “H-hey, give i-“  
  
She cut her off. “Oh really? ‘Cause I could have sworn that you were writing something down on this.” The ash blond said.

She started flipping through pages and pages of concepts. Of how pro heroes could use their powers. The possible support gear for them and even some for her classmates and-

“Oh there it is...“ Katsumi snarled as she flipped to the most recent page. The one that was about her.

The analysis the greenette wrote of her quirk, along with ideas of support gear, with a picture of her for reference.

“I still can't believe you are making these. Especially when they are not going to work for a Girl like you.” She looked up to see her reaction.  
  
She frowned when she saw the determination that stayed in her eyes. Dammit. It's still there.  
  
“I’ll find a use for them”.  
  
Her stutter was missing.  
  
“When I become a hero”.  
  
Some of the remaining classmates tried hiding their giggles, some were outright laughing at the greenette.  
  
Katsumi only silently stared at Izumi for a good couple of seconds.  
  
Then her journal in her hands exploded.  
  
Fuck, not again…  
  
Katsumi let the charred remains of her journal drop back to her desk.  
  
“You. Are. Never. Going. To. Become. A. Hero. Ever” she hissed.  
  
Izumi looked down on the sad remains of her journal and felt someone pat her head. The coarse hand brushed through her green curls before landing on her shoulder.

The delicate gesture would be appreciated if the hand didn’t start to burn her shoulder painfully.

Izumi hoped that the heat would disappear, and only began to breathe again once it started disappeared   
  
“So be a good girl,”. Izumi looked up to catch Katsumi smiling down at her.  
  
Her breath hitched.  
  
“And give up” she uttered. Katsumi patted her shoulder once before walking away from her.  
  
“And stop drawing me you fucking creep!” she huffed and exited the classroom, hand still smoking from earlier.  
  
No one in the room noticed Izumi’s fast heart rate.  
  
...........  
  
“How can she can still look at me like that” Katsumi hissed in aggravation, clutching the page she stole from Izumi’s notebook, the page with the newest sketch of her.  
  
Fucking bitch…  
  
............  
  
Izumi kicked a pebble across the road. She tried her best to ignore the looks she got from children during her walk back home.

Sighing, she took a turn leading to a more isolated area.  
  
She didn’t want to see the look present in the little girls’ eyes right now, it hurt to see them.

Lost in thoughts, Izumi didn’t notice the manhole cover slowly shuddering as she walked over it.  
  
Izumi didn’t have time to react when it suddenly shot up, before her whole world suddenly turned a sickly dull green.  
  
“Phahaha!” Her captor bellowed as her slimy body flowed around the greenette in a dangerously affectionate hug.

“Such a nice catch~” the slime giggled as Izumi grasped at her, trying to force her off of herself. Only for her hands to flow through her harmlessly.

“I’d love to tease you more but I have someone to hide from...”. Izumi’s heart froze when she felt her mouth get forced open, and the villain’s body start to slither in.

“So let me borrow your body” the sentient slime cooed as she travelled into the greenette’s body.  
  
She tasted like rotten lime against her throat.  
  
“So this is it, huh?”. “This is how I die?” She thought, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.  
  
Izumi closed her eyes, the pain of the slime forcing her way through her throat making her eyes water…  
  
“C’mon, stop struggling, it’ll only hurt for a mome-“ the villain complained. suddenly she reached up and grabbed her own throat, squeezing hard and cutting the tendril.  
  
Izumi heaved as the tendril bubbled back out and she managed to cough out the rest, taking deep frantic breaths.

Her entire throat was burning and aching, but the slime was out, for now. Izumi forced her legs to move under the villain’s slimy grasp until her muscles finally budged and started to move.

It felt as though she was walking through cement, but she only needed to move a couple more meters.  
  
“Gotta get somewhere public, then she’ll be forced to Escape” Izumi planned.  
  
“My, my~ You are a feisty one, aren’t you?” The slime said mockingly, in a compassionate tone against her neck.

“Too bad you’re gonna die...” She whispered. The greenette could feel her pushing against her lips again, trying to force herself back in.

She couldn’t pull what she had did last time again, her own throat was already too tired. So if she got in, it would be the end of her.  
  
“DO NOT FEAR!” A loud booming voice proclaimed. Her eyes snapped open as her whole body turned to look at the open manhole.  
  
“FOR I AM HERE!”.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, the slime villain was blown off her. Izumi felt her insides rattle from the sheer force of the shockwave.  
  
She did that with just the air pressure of her punch!?  
  
Her sense of direction won over the imbalance caused by the punch, she was able to manage landing on her feet. Skidded forward to a halt.

She slowly looked up and saw her, standing proud with her signature grin.  
  
Her idol, the number one hero.  
  
“A-All Might?” She was able to squeak out, before promptly falling on her ass unconscious.  
  
...........  
  
Izumi slowly woke up to the feeing of a calloused, but slender hand slapping her softly and repeatedly.

“Young one? Young one are you ok?”. Her eyes snapped open and saw All Might looking down on her. The Pro’s golden hair flowing free with two bangs in that signature gravity-defying V-shape.  
  
She really is gorgeous up close- Wait, up close?!  
  
With an undignified yelp, she scooted back away from the hero. “A-Aall Might?! You saved me?“ she exclaimed, as she tore her eyes away from the larger-than-life stature of All Might.

Tall and muscular. She looked around trying to find her bag as her inner fangirl kicked in.  
  
“C-can I ha-“ Izumi saw her holding up the backpack she was looking for. The pro tossed it to her with her usual gallant smile and she was awestruck to find her notebook inside, with a...

“You already signed it? Thank you!” Izumi said as she began to bow repeatedly. All might nodded in response and patted the bottles in her pocket, where Izumi could see the green slime flowing within them. She had caught the villain.  
  
“Take it as an apology for letting her-“ her smile faltered only a little, Izumi barely managed to catch it- “get to you.”  
  
The greenette bowed down once more “I-it’s really no problem, ma’am. Y-you don’t need to apologize.”  
  
The taller pro looked the young girl over and saw the redness on her throat “If that bruise-” she pointed at her throat, causing Izumi to instinctively reach up and touch it before wincing a little as she felt her throat ache again- “got on you. That’s on me, so…”   
  
“Midoriya,” Izumi answered the unspoken question.

“Midoriya. Why does that name sound familiar” All might thought, before she shook her head.  
  
“So, I am sorry, Young Midoriya.” The number one hero felt her limit make itself known in the back of her head. “But with that I must take my leave, more people to save!” She said as she crouched down and got ready to jump.  
  
Suddenly, Izumi’s body reared back to life “Wait, All Migh-“ she started, as she saw her start to charge the potential energy in her legs to jump, she reacted.  
  
And grabbed onto her leg.  
  
...........  
  
All Might felt a little... off. Even more than she usually did as her body started failing her. It felt like one of her legs was heavier… But that didn’t make any sen-  
  
She had looked down.  
  
“Midoriya?! What are you doing! Let go!” She screamed, pushing down on the girl’s head.

But she was looking back at her with watery eyes and flappy lips as they soared through the air. “Oh... right...” All might thought.  
  
...........  
  
After a graceful landing on an abandoned rooftop, All Might looked back at her unexpected passenger.

“Look kid, I’m worried about you, but don’t overstep it” the golden blond said before turning aroundand started to prepare for another jump.

Izumi managed to shake off her near-death experience and blurted her question out while looking down.  
  
“Can I a quirkless girl like me, become a hero?”.  
  
All Might stopped, but then felt her limit break. Steam started billowing from her frame as she shrank.

Her muscular form ebbed away, and her skin tightened around her skeleton as her muscles deflated.  
  
“Can a quirkless person save people with a fearless smile on their face, like you? It’s just... even before I could speak, I wanted to be a hero, to save people just like y-“.

Izumi had looked up and saw a skeletal impostor where her hero used to be. “-ouuuuuuuuuuuu...” she began to drawl.  
  
The greenette raised an accusatory finger “Imposto-“. only to be stopped by said impostor raising her hand up.  
  
“It’s me, Midoriya-“ She was interrupted by blood spewing from her mouth, scaring the young woman. The sickly thin lady wiped her mouth, “I am All Might.”  
  
“A shapeshifting villain? No, then why would she save me… A shapeshifting hero? Why would she fake being All Might? Then all the credit would go to her-”  
  
“Midoriya-” the woman said.  
  
“A shapeshifting vigilante? That’s possib-“  
  
“MIDORIYA!” The lady yelled.  
  
Izumi found himself standing salute. “Yes, All Might!” She yelled before she caught herself. That person isn’t All Might, she couldn’t b-  
  
“Look, kid, It's me, and since you have seen this much...” Her sunken blue eyes pierced her green ones as she pulled up her shirt.

She immediately covered her eyes and started blushing. “I got thi-Not that you- Just look over here!”.

Izumi peeked through her fingers to see a savage scar located in the blond’s side. “The smile is hollow,” she started.

“much like the facade I need to keep after I got this wound five years ago.”  
  
Izumi shuddered looking at the scar. “If it’s half as deep as it was wide, then how is she even aliv-“.  
  
“Wait, five years ago? Was it in the battle with Toxic Chainsaw?” She asked.  
  
All Might lost her serious look and chuckled slightly. “I don’t know if I should be creeped out or impressed that you know enough about me to even guess that.” But the smile melted away.

“But no. It was from an undisclosed attack” the pro corrected.

Izumi’s knees started to feel weak as All might continued her speech. “The Symbol of Peace should never bow to evil, so this information stays between us.”

She let her shirt down, covering her wound again. “And, kid, I am sorry but... You can’t be a hero” she said.  
  
Izumi had a hard time breathing as All Might went on. “You’ve seen what happened to-” She sighed. “Even me.”

She could tell that all might didn’t want to add that. “I can’t condone someone quirkless going after villains and endangering themselves.”  
  
She rose to her feet and patted the girl’s shoulder before turning and walking away. “But don’t worry Midoriya, there are many other ways to become someone’s hero. Firefighting, police work, charity…”.

She sighed again. “I’m sure you will find a way, but don’t obscure the facts… For your own safety”.  
  
Izumi mumble out an “I see…” as All might opened the roof door and left.  
  
She desperately grasped at her jacket buttons, trying to unbutton it and allow air into her empty lungs.  
  
I see...  
  
..............

  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Katsumi snarled, glaring at one of her lackeys. She grabbed the cigarette out of their elongated fingers before proceeding to stomp on it.  
  
“Hey, c-calm down, Kaccha- “. she yelped as an explosion went off in the ash blonde’s hands.  
  
“You don’t get to call me that...”  
  
“Oooooo~” the explosive teen turned around to see the source of the sound and got a mouthful of putrid slime for her effort.  
  
“Quite the quirk you got there, Camouflage~” the slime said. Katsumi felt her body being invaded by the slime.  
  
Her cowardly lackeys already running away.  
  
Her hands started to go off with explosions against her will in a panic.  
  
It was all a blur for her; battling with her own body to stay conscious took its toll, so she didn’t even notice the time passing.

In a matter of seconds, the alleyway she was in was doused in flames and the entrance was crowding with heroes. Yet none took a step forward to actually come and help her.  
  
Why... She was feeling her consciousness begin to fade. Why is no one trying to help me?  
  
She could imagine why.  
  
Karma.  
  
She couldn’t help but think of the green bush of hair that she had been friends with way back when-  
  
“Kacchan!”  
  
“God, I really am dying if I’m already hearing voices”. She saw the familiar bush dashing towards her.  
  
Her eyes widened. De-Deku!?  
  
..............  
  
The greenette sighed as she also left the rooftop. She walked the the street feeling dejected. If the number one pro said she couldn’t be a hero, then what was the point.

She eventually found herself behind a large crowd of civilians in front of a narrow street.

“Hmm. Wonder what’s going on?” She muttered, before standing up on her tippy toes to get a good look.

The street was set ablaze. The concrete was destroyed, leaving rubble everywhere. She spotted the pro heroine’s Kamui woods, death arms and back draft. And on the other end of the street, was Mt. Lady struggling to get in.

But the sound of explosions caught her attention. In the middle of the street was the very slime villain that had attacked her earlier.

“She’s free?! Why is she free, didn’t all might capture her?” Izumi thought. But she remembered that she grabbed onto the pro hero’s pants earlier.

“I-it’s all my fault. I-I released her”. Another explosion rang out, catching Izumi’s attention again.

Her eyes widened when she spotted a familiar head of ash blond hair. “K-Kacchan?!?” She exclaimed as the explosive girl struggled in the slime villain’s grasp.

She didn’t know when it happened. But her body started to move on its own.

Izumi had managed to break through the wall of civilians and heroes and was running towards her at speeds she couldn’t even imagine her reaching normally.  
  
“Oh. It’s you. Well you lost your chance girl~” the villain mocked, as she lashed out with a tendril.  
  
Izumi, ducked under the incoming tendril and continued to dash. She reach down and grabbed a fist sized rock.

She slowed down a little to pitch the rock at the Slime’s eyes. A soft ‘What the fuck?’ from one of the heroes as the stone flew from her hand and struck the villain in the eye.  
  
The villain screeched in pain, the slime loosening around Katsumi, allowing her to get a well-needed gulp of air.

But before she could ask what the fucking hell she was doing here, she appeared in front of her.

Red high tops ground against the asphalt as Izumi pivoted her body and shoved her arms into the mass of slime, grabbing ahold of her torso.  
  
At the back of the crowd, a lone figure stood. They were tall, towering over the others at a whopping 10’6” in height.

They were wearing a black pinstripe vest and slacks, with a white undershirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black tench coat sitting on their shoulders, and a large fedora that shadowed their eyes.

Held in their left hand was a paper bag full of groceries. They stared at the scene before them, a blank explosion on their face.

Izumi heaved with all her power to free Katsumi from the Slime villain’s grasp. But to no avail.

“Heh, heh, heh. Nice try brat. But you’re gonna pay for that” the slime villain hissed, sending out more tendrils.

Izumi was able to evade a few of them, before 3 caught her and launched her back, sending her skidding across the asphalt.

Katsumi screamed before she was engulfed again by the slime, making her panic and use her quirk again.

It was another stalemate. The heroes couldn’t do anything while the ash blond was held captive.

None of them had the proper quirk to deal with her. Back draft was present, but she was occupied with extinguishing the fires.  
  
The figure looming in the back sighed as he shook his head. He began to make his way through the crowd, knocking and pushing people to the side with out a care.

The Pro heroes noticed him cutting through. “Ma’am. Stay back, it isn’t safe” Death arms said, but the figure didn’t stop.

They passed the pros, who reached for them. Suddenly a huge, and heavy bag of groceries were deposited into Kamui wood’s arms, making the arbor hero stumble from the weight.

“Take care of my groceries, will ya” rang the deep voice of the mysterious giant, as they continued to walk forward.

They passed by the greenette, who look at the figure in surprise. The slime villain just scoffed, “ooooh lookey here. Another hero wannabe. Alright. Let’s play”.

Multiple tendrils shot out towards the figure. “Watch out!” Izumi yelled.

The figure didn’t move out of the way. In fact they kept walking, even though their demise were inches away.

Everyone’s jaws dropped when the tall person simple back handed the oncoming tendrils, cutting through them like wet paper. It even surprised the slime villain, who’s mouth turned into a snarl.

“Oh now you’ve done it!” She yelled, sending more tendrils out.

The figure continued to knock each tendril of slime aside with their right hand. But unknown to everyone, black tendrils began to squirm out of their left arm.

As they got within a few feet, they thrusted their left arm forward. Long black tendrils shot out, surprising everyone again.

They speared into the slime villain. Wrapping tightly around Katsumi before the figure pulled their arm back.

The figure’s tendrils ripped the ash blond from the clutches of the sentient slime, throwing her behind them.

The black tendrils released her, letting her roll painfully across the ground until she stopped beside her green haired, ex-friend.

Quickly the heroes ran forward, scooping Izumi and Katsumi up. They ran back to the crowd, setting them down so the paramedics could check up on them.

They turned around, just as the figure was a mere several meters away from the enraged slime.

“You bitch! I’ll” KILL YOU!!!” The slime villain roared, lunging onto the figure. “Run away!” Kamui woods yelled.

But the figure simply stood still with their hand in their pants, as the slime villain loomed over them, presumably to use as a hostage.

The figure smiled beneath the shadow casted by his hat and lifted his right hand, pointing it forward with his thumb and middle finger in a flicking position.

They angled their arm towards the ground, their palm facing upwards. “Check. Mate” they muttered.

They flicked their finger.

A huge, powerful blast of wind hit the pavement, bouncing off the ground and shooting upwards.

The wind turned into a violent column of spiralling wind, making the slime villain splatter around the street.

The large funnel of wind also extinguished the remaining fire, and shot into the sky. The clouds condensed and darkened, rain and thunder began to ring through Mustafu.

The powerful blast of air that didn’t become the wind funnel pushed air away from the point of the flick.

Wind was pushed in all directions. The pros formed a wall, while Mt. Lady used herself as a shield to protect the civilians from the violent storm.

The wind even knocked the hat off of the figures head, revealing a familiar mop of messy green curls.

Once the wind calmed down, everyone glanced at the figure and what they’ve done.

People gasped and began to get rowdy as they saw the state of their surroundings.

The sky was dark with storm clouds, the flames that burned were now wisps of smoke, the villain that rampaged was now dozens of unmoving puddles.

All while the figure that caused such a massive change simply stood in the centre of the street, relaxed with their hands in their pockets.

Everyone couldn’t believe it. Someone wielded power that matched All mights. “T-they changed the weather” Kamui woods muttered.

“Such power. Who are they?” Death arms questioned.

Slowly the figure turned around, facing the group of Pro heroes and the crowd.

Everyone gasped when they saw their face. It wasn’t a woman who caused the change, it was a man.......

........

A MAN!!!

He had unruly, curly, dark hair with green highlights, an angled face, sharp emerald green eyes, freckles dotting his cheeks and a overall wide, muscular stature.

Everyone present couldn’t lie.

He was hot.

“W-who is he?” Backdraft wondered out loud. While the only 2 girls who were injured had wide eyes.

“I-I know w-who he is” Izumi stammered, glancing at the male greenette in front of her.

The pro heroes and some of the civilians close by looked to her. “You do? Who is he then?” Kamui woods asked.

The female greenette gulped.

“He’s Izuku Midoriya”.

“My older brother”.

To be continued.......


	2. Chapter 2: progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check my other fic. Ultraman Dekiru for my patreon. Need all the support I can get.

Chapter 2

The pro heroes just stared at the girl like she had a second a head.

“Your. Brother” The wood hero questioned.

The young greenette nodded, “yes. He’s my older brother. I can recognize him anywhere”.

“That giant of a man, is your older brother?” Death arms said in disbelief.

The greenette nodded again. “Regardless. You could’ve gotten yourself killed. That was irresponsible. You could’ve been arrested for vigilantism” Death arms scolded.

“Yeah. You shouldn’t have gotten involved, leave it to the professionals next time!” Back draft added, making Izumi feel worse.

The young girl glance to her side, where she saw Katsumi getting praised for her powerful quirk and for her bravery. 

But the sound of shoes loudly clacking against pavement caught everyone’s attention.

Everyone turned to the humongous male, who was walking towards them. He knelt down, grabbing his paper bag of groceries and shifting it into the crook of his elbow.

He walked up to Izumi, who was now standing with her head bowed. And for a good reason, her brother was looking at her in disappointment.

Her brother clicked his tongue, “Izumi. What possessed you to act so irrationally, that you would blindly run into danger”. He asked in his deep, velvet smooth voice that held danger in its tone.

She didn’t respond, only gulping as she felt the boring gaze of her elder brother on her smaller form.

“Well? What is your excuse” Izuku demanded. His younger sister was trembling, “I-I didn’t think. I just ran without a plan” she stammered.

He glared at her for a moment before sighing. “Izumi, I’m not mad at you. You did your best and almost saved Katsumi. That’s enough to warrant some praise. But you disregarded your own safety”.

“I-I’m sorry Nii-san” The smaller greenette apologized. Izuku shook his head as he patted his sister’s head.

“Hey. Don’t be sad. You did well. On the other hand”. He looked towards the pro heroes and the explosive blond with a disdainful look.

“You heroes have the audacity to reprimand my sister for actually doing something while you lot were useless” he said. The heroes look appalled.

“No listen here sir. We-“. Izuku interrupted Death arms.

“You did nothing. You were waiting for a pro with the right quirk to deal with the talking sludge, while a child was dying”.

“Not only that, you praise her for surviving being suffocated and for her quirk, which caused the damage to the street”.

“You heroes are nothing more than heretics that focus on power rather than skill and technique. That is why you are nothing more than a disappointment” Izuku hissed, shocking his sister, Katsumi and the crowd.

“But she had no right to charge in. It’s a hero’s job to save civilians” Kamui woods replied, but felt intimidated by the huge male.

“Is that so. Then tell me. Where are those heroes you speak of” he growled, leaning down to be right in the arbor hero’s face.

When she backed off, Izuku scoffed and stood back up. “Next time to scold someone. Make sure you practice what you preach”.

He then turned to the ash blond, “And you. Don’t think your not excluded Katsumi. I see you still have that temper of yours. 

“Just because you were the victim, doesn’t mean you can flaunt your quirk however you like”. The explosive blond cringed at his words. 

Katsumi wasn’t scared of anything.

Izuku was the exception.

The large greenette patted his sister on the back. “C’mon Izumi. I’ll be cooking dinner tonight, we have a lot of catching up to do”. Izuku began to walk back through the crowd again, with his younger sister right on his tail.

People moved out of the way to allow him to walk passed them. But as the greenette siblings left the small road, they didn’t notice the icy blue eyes that widened in recognition.

............  
  
One their way back home, they heard rapid footsteps behind them.

The siblings turned to see a panting Katsumi. Her crimson eyes were burning with anger.

“DEKU! I won't thank you. I didn’t need your help, alright? Next time you try to pull something like that, I’ll put you down myself” She growled.

Izumi looked down while Izuku shook his head and clicked his tongue. He approached the blond, who reeled back at the only male who scares her.

“Katsumi. I see that damn school continues to pamper and inflate that horrendous ego of yours. If that is how you treat people on a daily basis, then I might have to have a private talk with you”.

The ash blond shivered. The tone and implications coming from her surrogate “older brother” made her insides feel queasy.

He scoffed and walked back to join Izumi. He paused and looked back, “oh. Before I forget. You and Auntie Mitsuki are having dinner at our place. Tell you mother that I’m making curry tonight” he smirked.

Katsumi gritted her teeth, but nodded as she turned and stomped off towards her own home.  
  
The sibling duo went back to walking hole, but the older of the two stopped. His sister stopped and turned around as her brother did as well.

“You can come out now. I know you’ve been following us” he suddenly said.

There was a puff of smoke before All Might made her appearance.  
  
“I AM HERE!” She announced.  
  
“A-All Might? W-what are you doing here?!” Izumi exclaimed, looking up at her muscular form.  
  
“HAHAHA. I was watching that performance you put on earlier. I’m quite impressed” the Number 1 pro laughed with her hands on her hips.

Izuku quirked a brow as he looked between his sister and the muscular blond.

He rolled his eyes, “Hello again All Might, it’s been a few years. You can un-transform now”.

All might coughed and her posture broke down, her muscles rapidly losing their size and her skin tightening around her skeleton.

Izumi and the deflated All might gaped at the giant male. “Nii-san. How did you know?” his sister asked in a panicked tone.

Izuku scoffed, “of course I know. I’m the one who healed her five years ago. Although she wasn’t as thin as she is now”, he wondered at the end.

All might’s blue eyes widened. She hit her fist against her palm. “Oh! That is why your name sounded familiar. Thank you for saving all those years ago young man”.

“It is no issue. But the question is, why have you approached?”.  
  
The blond pro gulped. She faced many intimidating villains, but Izuku was straight up daunting, maybe even on ‘her’ level.

All might cleared her throat. “Young Midoriya-“. she looked between the 2 siblings, “Younger Midoriya”.

“I have to apologize yet again.” Izumi was stunned at the amount of regret in her voice. “For not reacting to your friend’s time of need as I should have... and for what I said on the roof...”  
  
Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
Years ago......  
  
“Moooooom, could I be a hero?” A young Izumi asked her mother, big eyes glowing with hope and childhood innocence.  
  
Inko didn’t know what to say to her 4-year-old daughter. She didn’t know that she would be powerless her entire life, no one had told her or Katsumi yet. 

“Can I be a hero like All Might?” She whispered as tears started to stream from her eyes at the pure hope her daughter had in her voice.  
  
Inko couldn’t respond. She didn’t have the heart to crush her dreams. Izumi dropped the subject that day.  
  
A month later was much, much worse.  
  
Izumi was crying. “Kacchan said i can’t be a hero. S-she’s wrong r-right, Mom?” Tears started streaming from Inko’s eyes as well. 

Just say yes- she needed to hear a yes.  
  
“I-I’m sorry Izumi!” Her voice broke as she bent down to hug her daughter. “I- I'm so sorry...”

The young child didn’t react. She just blankly stared at the computer monitor as the video played out.

All while a young boy watched as he leaned onto the door with his arms crossed.  
  
.........

“Mom, no, that’s not it...”.  
  
“That’s not what you should have said. It should have been....”.  
  
..........  
  
After fourteen long years, she finally heard it.  
  
“You can be a hero!” All might proclaimed.  
  
Izumi’s knees buckled as she dropped to the ground. She couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. 

She grabbed his mouth before her whimpers could escape through her trembling lips.  
  
“Today, you saved your friend. You, a girl with no powers, took it upon yourself to dash in to save her, no matter if it lead to certain doom.“ She breathed out, looking down on the prone form of the young woman. 

“I would ask ‘what were you thinking’ but I know.” She smiled.  
  
“You weren’t thinking. were you?” She asked.  
  
Izumi hiccupped and looked up to All might, tears still streaming profusely from her eyes.  
  
“All true heroes have the same anecdote,“. The blond pro raised her hand with finger pointed up, “‘My body moved before I knew it.’ That’s what happened to you, wasn’t it?”.  
  
The young greenette couldn’t even nod properly as her sobs grew more powerful.  
  
“Your actions, even if some would think as reckless-” All might laughed. “-maybe even suicidal. You ran in to save your friend. Your actions reminded me what being a true hero really means.”  
  
The young girl gave up holding back her sobs and began to wail softly.  
  
“And for that, I must thank you, young lady!” The number 1 pro’s smile was wider than it should have been on her gaunt face “You were a true hero today”.  
  
Her head hit the pavement as relief flooded her system, those words, the words that she wanted to hear for so long.  
  
“Now chin up!” She wasn’t going to lie, her was almost choking her up too. “The next Symbol of Peace shouldn’t be crying in the streets!” All might said.  
  
There was a pregnant pause.

“Wh- what?”. “WHAT”. Izumi choked out between sobs, while Izuku growled out. The pair of siblings looking back at the blond woman’s sunken eyes in confusion.  
  
All might reeled at the tone of the taller male.

“I-I....uh” she stammered, feeling uncharacteristically meek before Izuku.

“I can’t believe it. Out of everyone, you decided that my sister was the perfect host for your ancient quirk” the tall greenette hissed.

“N...nii-san. What do you mean?” Izumi asked. He glanced at his younger sister, before going back to glaring at All might.

“All might wasn’t born with her quirk. It was passed down to her from her master, similar to an heirloom passed down though generations of heroes” Izuku explained.

“Uhhh. That’s correct. H-how do you know” the blond asked in a calm tone. Internally, she was panicking. Only a select few knew the history of her quirk, so how does Midorya-seinen know? 

“I have my ways”, He said cryptically, making All might shiver.

She shook her head. “Anyway. Young midoriya. I choose you to be my successor and inherit my quirk.” 

Izumi’s eyes widened as more tears fell. But the main question came to her head.  
“B-But is-is it even possible to give a quirk?”.  
  
“It’s not impossible. I mean. Look at your older brother. He definitely has a quirk” All might pointed out.  
  
Izumi nodded. She and her mother, and now All might were the only ones who knew that Izuku had a quirk.

Or.

Quirks....  
  
A deep sigh was heard. They turned to the tall midoriya, “Anyways. It has been a, exhausting day for sure. We shall talk about this another day”.

All might nodded, “All right. Meet me at Dagobab beach tomorrow. Have a good day you two” she said.

They bid their goodbyes, with all might leaving and the siblings going home. Well, to Izumi and Inko’s home. Izuku moved out a long time ago.

Izumi unlocked the front door. But she immediately felt the crushing embrace of her mother.  
  
She hugged her teary eyed mother back. “I was so worried when I saw you run into that!” Inko wailed as Izumi patted her back.  
  
“Don’t worry Mom, it turned out fine didn’t it?” Izumi chuckled.  
  
Inko sniffled and looked at her. “And what if it didn’t huh?” she snapped, her eyes quickly shifted into a deeply apologetic one. “S-sorry, Izumi I-” her daughter pulled her into another hug.  
  
“I know Mom, you were worried, but I’m fine, and will be for a long time”. Inko looked back up to her again. Her pale green onto his emerald.  
  
For the first time in 14 years and 2 months, her eyes looked complete again. 

The fire she had as a kid was back. 

The embers of her hope were relit. 

The green inferno that was her determination raged inside of her again.  
  
“I- I don’t like to ask you this, but could you get used to this?” She mumbled. Inko’s eyes were drying out in confusion. 

“But when I become a hero, I’ll always be in trouble like that” she added.  
  
Her eyes teared up again. She had grown used to hearing her say that, but there was always that small imperfection, her broken spirit only she could detect.  
  
That wound that was on her soul was gone.  
  
The underlying crack she had given her so long ago was healed over. The pure determination she held was back. And she couldn’t be happier for her daughter.  
  
“I-I'll try my best,” Inko sobbed out.  
  
“Ahem!”.

The female Midoriya’s turned towards the doors to see Izuku staring at them. “It’s nice to see you both make up. But I can’t help but feel left out” he smirked.

Izumi flushed red while Inko gasped and held her cheeks. “Izuku!” The greenette mother exclaimed. Rushing to her son and giving him a hug to his legs.

The tall male smiled and knelt so that he could properly hug his mother. “Hey mom. It’s nice to see you again”.

“Oh my baby boy. You’re back. You’ve grown so tall and handsome” Inko praised. Hugging him tighter.

Her son simply smirked and hugged her back. 

They stayed like this for a moment before backing off.  
  
Inko wiped the stray tears from her eyes. “So. Why are you visiting us now?” she asked her son.

“I just wanted to see how my mother and sister are doing. Also, I just wanted to tell you guys my restaurant is open”, he explained.

Izumi looked confused, while Inko’s eyes lit up. “It is! Oh congratulations Sweetie”. 

Unlike other children. Izuku wasn’t the biggest on heroes. His dream was to make people happy through their stomachs, so he always wanted to open his own restaurant.

“Thank you. And to celebrate, I’ll be cooking dinner tonight. I’ve already invited Katsumi and Aunt Mitsuki, so they’ll be coming soon”.

Inko gasped. “Then we’ll need to prepare. I help cook. Izumi dear, go freshen up” she commanded.

The siblings nodded. The younger of the two retreating to her room, while the older sibling brought his groceries to the kitchen to start cook.

............

Dinner went well. Like Inko, Mitsuki was happy to see Izuku, but was more surprised by his impressive height.

The meal itself was filled with questions and reminiscing. Katsumi was silent the whole time. Not even her resting bitch face was present, it was more softer.

Thankfully tomorrow was the weekend, so Izumi didn’t have to go to school.

After dinner. The Bakugou family bid farewell. And not far after, Izuku did the same. He did live separately from his family.

Izumi laid in her bed excited. She and her brother were going to meet up with All might tomorrow. She couldn’t wait.

..........

That next morning she felt better. She went to the washroom. Had a nice and simple breakfast. And the weather was great.  
  
There was a knock at the front door. “Coming!” Izumi said, rushing to open the door.

When she opened it, she was met with her Older brother. The same pinstripe vest and pants. But with a forest green undershirt and red tie.

“Are you ready?” He asked. Izumi nodded enthusiastically. 

Izuku chuckled and shook his head, reaching down and ruffling her hair. She huffed and pouted at him, who just chuckled again.

“Alright mom. Me and Nii-san are going out!” Izumi called as she began to tie her shoes.

“Okay. Have fun” Inko called back.

The younger midoriya sibling nodded and followed her brother towards Dagobah.

They did get e few stares from teenagers and older women. But you can guess why.

It was odd to see a average sized young lady casually walking beside a man who was about twice as tall as her, and quadruple her body mass.  
  
Dagobah beach.......  
  
When they arrived, they saw humongous piles upon piles of trash. This looked more like a dump more than anything.

It was absolutely appalling. And, what’s that a car?!?  
  
Moving through the mountains of garbage, they spotted the skinny form of All might, casually scrolling through her phone.  
  
“Morning all might” Izumi greenette, startling the blond pro who began to fumble with her phone.  
  
The siblings quietly laughed at the ministrations of the number 1 pro. 

All might eventually caught her phone and calmed down. She turned to the sibling pair, “good morning Midoriya’s”.

“Morning to you as well” Izuku replied. The young woman looked around, “so all might. Why are we here?” She questioned.

“Midoriya, look around you and tell me what you see,” All might said. The shorter greenette looked around again.  
  
“Piles of trash?” She shrugged, unsure of her answer.  
  
“You are right. These piles of trash are the result of illegal dumping going on here. This used to be a very beautiful beach”.

“But today will be the second act as a hero” All might added.

“My. Second heroic act? What do you mean?” Izumi asked. “What I mean, is that you are gonna clean this place up” the blond hero said.  
  
She was expecting the young lady to be surprised, not the resolute and immediate nod she gave in confirmation.  
  
“When can I start?” She asked excitedly.  
  
All might couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face.

But before Izumi or All might could do anything, Izuku held his hand up.

“Ok. I can agree with you plan. Cleaning this beach up to train is quite resourceful and efficient. But, I know my sister, and she will over work herself”.

Said girl flushed and looked away. “Therefore. I will overseeing her training for the next 10 months. Teaching her what she should do to train her muscles”.

“Um not to be rude, young Midoriya. But are you sure you know what you’re doing?” All might’s asked.

Big mistake.

Izuku grabbed the front of his vest and shirt and pulled. He ripped his top off, revealing his muscles.

“O-oh”.

Izuku was fit. His muscles were both large and defined. His chest was triangle shaped, his pecks were the size of couch pillows, his biceps were larger than a persons head, and his abs resembled freshly baked buns.

“Yeah. Izuku Nii-san like to exercise. So he knows what to do” Izumi supplied, as both women watched Izuku pulled a folded shirt from his pocket before putting it on.

“A-alright. Then I’ll leave you to it” All might stammered, still shocked from seeing how buff Izuku was.

A male by the self was rare in of itself. But one that is as fit as the male Midoriya is one in a thousand percent chance.

“So as I said. I will be helping train her after school. You can come and check up on us once in a while to see how much she has progressed”.

He began to walk towards a pile of forgotten electronics, but stopped and turned around.

“Oh yeah. Before I forget. For the next 10 months, you both can come to my restaurant for a free meal. Think of it as thanks for giving my sister a chance, and so I can monitor your diet” He told All might and Izumi respectively.

The gaunt woman smiled and nodded, “Thank you for the offer young Midoriya. I’ll graciously take up your offer”.

He nodded and pointed to a specific mound of trash, “All right. Let’s start off with this pile. We will be training your arms first”.

.......

Izumi huffed and fell down. The ropes she had been tugging fell onto the sand next to her with a resounding smack. 

She panted as she tried to regain her breath. Izuku gave her the task of hauling a bunch of old appliances on a steel plate to make it easy for her.  
  
“Giving up already?” All Might and Izuku asked from the side, the former being in her hero form.

She only managed to drag it for a couple of feet. Izumi looked up to them, body ragged; but eyes determined, as she started to get back up  
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it!” She grinned.  
  
Her brother smiled proudly, while the blond took a few pictures with her phone as Izumi rose to her feet.  
  
“That’s the spirit!” All might cheered.  
  
Later that evening.......

Izumi was exhausted. Her muscles and joints ached from all the types of pulling she had down today. Ranging from using her arms, to having the ropes tied around her waist.

Thankfully her brother wasn’t cruel and allowed her to take brakes to give pointers, as to not pull any muscles while exercising.

Currently the midoriya Siblings and the shrunken All might were walking down the streets of Mustafu towards Izuku’S restaurant.

“All right. Here it is” he said, stopping in front of a large glass door.

Izumi and her blond mentor looked up at the restaurant’s sign.

“VIRIDIAN DEVIL CAFÉ” it read.

The younger midoriya saw her brother shifting through his keys. “So Nii-san. How long have you had this restaurant for?”.

“About 3 years. I invested in a few businesses, so I had sufficient funds to purchase the building and any appliances I needed”.

He found the right key and unlocked the door. The trio went in, but it was still dark. Well, up until Izuku flipped the lights on.

Once the Café was illuminated, they finally got a good look at the interior.

It had a homey, but modern aesthetic to it. The floor was hardwood, the walls looked like stacks of different kinds of wood. 

The chairs were also wooden, but were black with cushions on the seat. The tables were Mahogany, and had utensils wrapping in black table clothes.

There were booths that seated 4 people with black cushions. The very same cushions were used in the waiting area at the front.

Each table had a napkin dispensers, a rack for condiments and dry seasonings.

The source of illumination were hanging ceiling lights. There were shelves with some framed photos of beautiful landscapes, and some small potted plants.

There was a counter that housed the cash register, a display for pastries and confectioneries, and a little shelf stocked with packs of candies.

Passed the register was a long window that lead to the kitchen, which was filled with large amounts of cutlery, tableware, cooking utensils, pots, pans, trays. 

The works.

There were even specific machines. Like deli slicers, coffee makers and bean roasters, water fryers, a large rice cooker, different types of ovens, grills, and cooker devices.

There was also a couple fridges, freezers, and shelves for various ingredients.

Lastly, there were a few autographs from different heroines. Such as Yoroi Musha, Fatgum and Crust.

“Huh. I thought you didn’t like heroes, Nii-san?”.

Izuku faced his sister, then shrugged. “Eh. I never said I disliked heroes. I just not a huge fan of them” he corrected.

Seeing as Izuku was currently occupied by opening his Café, All might and Izumi sat at one of the booths.

“So young midoriya. Mind telling me about your older brother?” She asked.

“Oh! Um...sure. What would you like to know?”.

“Just the basics”.

Izumi hummed and began to think. “Well from what you could guess, he has a quirk”. 

All might nodded. The girl continued, “He’s the first male in history to have one, so it was a surprise. But I lived with him so I didn’t think anything of it”.

“He’s 6 years older than me. So he’s relatively young. But despite that, he’s never been in a relationship”.

If the blond pro had been drinking, she would’ve spat it out. “Really?! Even though he’s-“, All might waved his hand towards all of Izuku.

“-all that?”. Izumi nodded, “yeah. He was very to himself. But he is an amazing older brother. He always played with me an Kacchan when we wanted. And he would always scold us when we did something bad, but it was because he cared for us”.  
  
“He’s very smart. He entered high school at 10, and finished at 12. He went to various colleges and universities, so he has to many degrees and certificates to count”.

“Plus the amount of licenses he has. Izuku Nii-san is a hard worker. He did move out at 16, so this is the first I’ve seen him in 6 years”.

“But he’s also one of the people I fear the mo-“.

Both women jolted when 2 black bowls were set down in front of them.

They turned to see that Izuku had changed into a white undershirt with the sleeves rolled up, a red bow tie, and a black apron with a pad and paper in the pocket.

“Here you go Izumi. One bowl of pork Katsudon. And for you Toshiko san. A bowl of salad with charred green onion vinaigrette, and broiled fish flakes”.

Both looked down at their meals. Izumi’s Katsudon was perfectly sliced and fried to perfect. Served with onions and steam scrambled egg. And topped with a parsley leaf.

All might’s Salad was also visually pleasing. Crisps greens, red onions, cherry tomatoes, and sliced bell peppers. Drizzled in the green dressing, a topped in a generous amount of cooked salmon flakes.

But before they ate, the skinny blond realized 2 things. 

“Wait”.

Izumi stopped moving her chopsticks and looked at All might weirdly. “How did you know what I can and can’t eat. And how do you know my name?”.

The younger girl’s eyes widened at the second question, but not at the first one. 

Weird......

“To answer your questions. I healed you all those years ago, of course I’d know about how the damage would effect you. Since it was on your side, a gastrectomy would be the most obvious choice”.

“And to answer your second question. I checked your wallet when you were unconscious” he explained.

All mights eyes widened, but then her face flushed. She should really take more care of her personal belongings.

“Anyways. Izumi, her real name is Toshiko Yagi. It’s best that student and mentor know each other’s names” he said and was about to leave, but he remembered something.

“Oh yeah. Before I forget. What would you guys like to drink?”.

They thought for a moment. “Um. Some fruit punch please”. “And Tea for me please”. Izuku and All might said respectively.

The older midoriya nodded and left to grab their drinks. The blond pro sighed, “welp. You know my name now. So call me Toshiko, or Yagi in public please”.

Izumi nodded, as they both began to eat. Immediately their tongues were assaulted by the amazing flavours of their food.

They sighed in relief as they savoured the taste. “Wow. That tasted great”.

“Yeah. Nii-san is a amazing cook. He even puts my mom’s cooking to shame. And she’s the one who taught him” Izumi said. Smiling as she reminisced.

2 clinks were head as Izuku set their drinks down. “Here you go. Enjoy your dinner”. He looked towards the front door.

“Hmm. It seems other customers are coming in. I’ll have to tend to them, so I’ll see you two later” he said. 

The tall male walked to wards the front, to greet and show the customers to their tables.  
  
Eventually more people began to trickle in, until half the Café was full.

People were casually chatting, eating or choosing their orders. All while some decided that they’d rather ogle at Izuku.

“How is your brother able to serve and cook simultaneously?” All might’s asked, shoving another forkful of her salad into her mouth.

Izumi swallowed the food she was chewing. “You know how he has a quirk? Well he has multiple. He wasn’t born with them, but they just pop up out of nowhere”.

She turned to where he brother came out of the kitchen with trays grill of food. But far in the back, she spotted another tall person cooking.

“The knowledge of said quirks came to his mind, so he never had to do trial and error. But he always found ways to more than the quirk intended”.

Izumi motioned to the kitchen window. All might followed her gaze. She too saw the body double working diligently with food preparation and cooking.

The blond turned to her protege, “so, he can clone himself?”.

“In a sense. It’s more like he splits his body mass up. But he also weighs a lot, so he can make a lot of clones” Izumi said nonchalantly, taking another bite of pork.

All might sweated. The younger Midoriya being so calm about her seemingly powerful brother was scary.

She shook her head, “anyway. As your brother said, I’ll will be checking once in a while to see how you’ve done. So work hard, young midoriya”.

Izumi nodded, “of course. I will all mi-“. She looked around, “-Toshiko san”.

All might smiled. And was thankful that she caught her slip up.

A few days later..........  
  
“Midoriya are you sure about this?” Izumi’s guidance counselor asked as she looked at her.

“I know your grades are good, and UA accepts anyone into the hero test, but it's going to be dangerous. And even then I don’t think you can pass the practical when-“ she stopped herself.  
  
When you’re quirkless.  
  
She simply nodded. “It’s what I always dreamed of doing. I couldn't live with myself if I didn’t at least try.”  
  
Something in her voice struck something inside her and, against her better judgment, she nodded and added UA to the greenette’s applications.  
  
Another few days......  
  
Izumi continued to balance school work, and exercising after school. She attempted to more she should’ve, but her brother was always there to make sure she doesn’t overwork herself.  
  
Katsumi was more quieter than usual, and actively avoided the greenette. Much to the confusion of others.  
  
Later that day.........

Izumi wiped the sweat beading on her forehead. She had just cleared a pile of random broken metal, so she was genuinely tired.

Her brother had left earlier to open up his Café since it was a Friday, and people were bound to want to eat out.

She discreetly changed into a clean shirt and pants, before grabbing her bag to walk to the Café.

But on her way, she heard a familiar sneer.

“Deku”.

Izumi turned around to see the explosive blond, with her 2 lackeys. She forgot their names, but they had the finger extension quirk, and the red wings mutation.

“H-hey Kacchan. What are you doing here?” Izumi stuttered.

“We just came from the arcade. But what’s a deku like you doing here?” Wings snarked.

“Oh! Um. I’m just going to a restaurant to eat dinner” she quickly answered. Katsumi Tsked while the other 2 grinned.  
  
“Is that so. Then how about we join you” Fingers suggested.

Izumi began to panic. But surprisingly, Katsumi came to her rescue. “Fuck off of her Fingers. I’m already in a bad mood”.

Said lackey held her hands up and backed away. “Thanks Kacchan”.

The ash blond looked away, “tsk. Stupid deku. Anyways, I’m hungry. Let’s go to that stupid restaurant you were going to” she said.

Izumi nodded and began to make her way to the Café. With the other 3 trailing behind her.

The 2 D-listers were loudly chatting away behind them. Katsumi started quietly talking to the greenette. 

But her voice wasn’t as harsh as it usually was. “De-Izumi. How’s Izu-Nii?”.

Izumi was surprised by the question and her tone. “He’s fine. He was really disappointed in the both of us. But he had his reasons”.

Katsumi hummed and nodded. She too, knew the wrath of Izuku Midoriya. So seeing that he was back, and much more daunting than ever, started to make her rethink her actions.

Ever since she and Izumi were newborns, Izuku had been a consistent presence in their lives.

She shivered at the horrid memories she had experienced under the hard glare of her surrogate older brother.

“We’re here” the greenette announced. Knocking Katsumi and out of their thoughts.

They all looked up to see the Café’s sign. “Viridian Devil Café? What kind of lame name is that?” Fingers snickered.

Izumi sweat dropped, but felt a little angry that they mocked her brothers choice of name.

They entered through the door, where they were greeted by a girl around their age wearing a waitress uniform with a white shirt, standing behind a podium.

She has yellow eyes with black 4-point stars, and short hair that primarily pink with various locks of blue.  
  
She gave a small smile, “good evening, my name is Alice. Welcome to Viridian Devil Café. How many are of you are dining her tonight?”.

“4 please” Izumi answered. Alice nodded and wrote something down before grabbing 4 menus. 

“Alright. Please follow me” she said. The 4 teens followed her to a booth. They sat down and Alice handed everyone a menu.

“I’ll give you a moment before I take your order” the cotton candy girl bowed before leaving.

Everyone looked at their menu’s. “Huh. The food is pretty cheap” Wings commented, wiping some drool with her sleeve.

Fingers nodded. “Yeah. Maybe I’ll have the tempura set”. “And I’ll have the Gyudon bowl” the more heavyset girl said.

“That the hell is, ‘Chef’s Guess’?” Katsumi questioned, looking at a large text at the last page.

“Oh I know!”.

Everyone turned to the greenette. “Chef’s guess is when, the Chef themselves cook you the dish you desired”.

They looked at her indescribably, “hah? That’s sounds stupid. How’s the chef supposed to know what we want to eat?”, Fingers snarked.

“Oh I know the chef. And they can guess what you wa-“.

“Are you ready to order?” Alice asked, startling the 4 teens.

“Y-yeah. Uh, can I get a Katsudon bowl” Izumi said. “A tempura set”, “A Gyudon bowl”, both extras said.

Last was Katsumi, who surprised everyone. “I’ll try the Chef’s set”.

Alice hummed and wrote that down. “Good choice. Any drinks?”.

“Fruit punch please”. “Berry matcha”. “Ginger ale”. “Cola”.

Their waitress wrote some more. “All right. I’ll be back with your drinks will come first” she said, before walking off.

Everyone began to check their phones as they waited. Alice returned with their drinks and set them down.

It had only been several minutes before their food arrived.

“Here you go. One Katsudon, Gyudon, Tempura, and Ghost pepper curry” a deep voice said.

As the plates and bowls were placed in front of everyone. The 3 girls who were new to the Café were shocked at the presentation.

Finger’s Tempura consisted of Squid, Shrimp, crab legs, white fish, yam, pumpkin, asparagus and mushrooms. Each were perfectly crisp

Wing’s Gyudon had perfected browned meat and caramelized onions. Topped with scallions and a egg yolk.

Lastly was Katsumi’s spicy curry. It had chunks of beef, potato, carrots and bell peppers. The curry itself was a nice brown color and was wafting heat.

It was paired with a side of white rice, topped with chives and egg whites.

“Wow. This looks great!”. “Yeah. Looks more expensive than it is” Fingers and Wings commented.

But as the duo started blabbing about the food. Katsumi was staring at her meal shocked.

“H-how did they know I like curry. And spicy at that”.

She turned to face their server, but her eyes widened and she paled. 

Standing before her, with a circular serving tray tucked in the crook of his elbow as his hand was on his hip.

His large daunting form was staring down at them as he looked over the teens.

Katsumi couldn’t believe it, “I-Izu-Nii?!?!” The ash blond exclaimed.

The younger greenette wasn’t phased, but the other 2 were startled by the outburst and looked up as well.

They also paled at the giant person standing in front of them. Questioning how someone like them could work here.

But then they noticed the bush of green hair that was similar to the girl sitting beside them.

“Hey Nii-san. How’s business going?” Izumi asked. That confirmed it for the other 3.

“It’s alright. A nice easy steady flow”. He turned to look at The blond, “Hmm. I see that Katsumi and 2 others have accompanied you. Nice to have other visitors”.

“H-hey deku. Who is this?” Fingers asked.

“He’s my older brother” Izumi said in a matter of factly way.

“Y-you have a brother?” Wings said in shock.

The short greenette nodded, “yeah. I’ve always had one”.

They turned back to the towering male, who smirked maliciously at them. That made them shiver.

“Let me formally introduce myself. My name is Izuku Midoriya. As you know, I am Izumi’s older brother”.

“I’m 24 years old. And I’m the Owner, Manager and Chef of the Viridian Devil Café”.

Everyone other than the younger Midoriya, their eyes bugged out. He owned and named the Café!!!

Fingers regretted making fun of the restaurant.

Izuku gazed towards the main entrance, “welp. I better get back to work, have a nice meal”, he said before walking off.

Everyone was still staring at him a little while longer. They turned Izumi, who was casually eating her Katsudon.

“What’s wrong with their family?” They all thought. Katsumi took a second before she realized, she too was technically included in said family.

Fuck.

To be continued......


	3. Chapter 3: Good news

Chapter 3

“Hmm. You’d bulked up quite nicely. And the beach looks more cleaner. Good job kid” All might said as she glanced at her surroundings.  
  
Izumi was blushing, to say the least. Receiving praise from her personal hero was a lot. “Thanks a lot All might. But it’s mostly because of my Nii-san. He’s the one how made sure I did things well”.

“Well indeed. Speaking of which, where is he right now?” The blond hero asked, looking around for the larger male.

“Oh. Today was busy at the Café, so he couldn’t come today”, Izumi said, apologetically.

“Is that so. Anyways, I also came here today to bring you to an acquaintance of mine, to check on you”.

“Oh! Who is it?” She asked. Excited to possibly meet another pro hero.

“Recovery Girl,” All Might stated as she was texting the healing hero.

“Really! I always wanted to meet her” Izumi cheered. Her mentor chuckled at the excitement of her protege.

“All right. Let’s not waste a moment. We’re going now”

......

Izumi hadn’t stopped mumbling and was flipping through her notebook since the blond said Recovery Girls name and when she got into her truck.

Throughout the drive, All might took a curious glance at her journal once in a while. But she had to admit. The young lady’s sketches of various heroes were quite spot on.  
  
“Maybe I should sign under my pages and sketches sometime?”, The pro thought.  
  
Just that thought alone made her smile softly.  
  
Kid sure knows how to get under someone’s skin I guess...  
  
.........

Just as they were approaching the hero school. All might popped a question.

“Midoriya. Where did you learn to draw like that?” She asked.

The greenette stopped drawing and looked up. “Welllll. Nii-san taught me how to draw. Said I have to learn how to design so my hero costume doesn’t look terrible”.  
  
The lanky blond chuckled. “That makes sense. I’ve seen quite a lot of horrendous hero costumes. Your older brother is a smart man”.

U.A. University.......

All Might couldn’t help but laugh at the awestruck expression on Izumi’s face when they finally arrived at UA.

Her thin shoulders shook as a hearty laugh escaped her body. It had definitely been a while since she laughed like that.  
  
It felt good. Almost reassuring in a sense.  
  
The young girl quickly started blushing when she heard her mentor start laughing, but the parental pat on the back she got, made her stop.

“Don’t worry, Young Midoriya, I had the same expression my first time too” All might said.  
  
Izumi nodded with a small smile on her face and walked in, examining the Visitor’s pass hanging from her neck that All might had handed her earlier.  
  
They needed to take the long way around to the infirmary. It was afterwards hours so there weren’t any students to worry about.  
  
When they arrived at the infirmary and knocked on the door, Izumi was greeted by the infirmary room.

The young girl immediately started shaking with excitement and All Might knew she was about to gush, so she pushed her into the infirmary and shut the door behind them.  
  
“Toshiko. Is that you?” came the gruff and old voice from the ‘Youthful Heroine’ as she walked into view.  
  
“Yes it’s me. I’ve brought someone here for you to examine” Toshiko Yagi announced, all the while Izumi was blustering about Recovery Girl and how amazing she was in some past events.

Quite odd since some of those event Izumi wasn’t even alive for. In fact, they weren’t even more than footnotes on the newspapers when it had happened.  
  
“Her name is Izumi Midoriya, and I chose her to be my successor.” Recovery Girl’s eyebrow rose, but a smile was slowly growing on her face.

Izumi was reminding her of some good memories while she was listing off her achievements.  
  
“You’re passing it on to this young lass?” she asked while looking the greenette up and down.

The medic sighed, “All right dearie. Take off your clothes so I can see what I’m working with”.

Izumi looked to All might, who nodded back. The young midoriya nodded and took off her sweater and jogging pants, revealing her sports bra and shorts.

The elder hero began to circle around. Rubbing her chin and nodding her head.

“Can I touch you lass?” Recovery girl asked. Izumi nodded, so the hero nurse began to gently touch and feel the quality of her muscles.

“Hmm. I mean her physique is getting there, she needs I’d say... 5 or so months before her body could handle the bare minimum?”.  
  
All Might smiled. “See young Midoriya. You’re progressing quite well. You might even be able to receive One for All earlier than expected”.

“Maybe. If you wouldn’t mind, could you tell me your quirk dearie?”.

Izumi’s expression began downtrodden, making Recovery Girl confused but regretful.

“I-I”. She bit her lip, “I’m quirkless”.  
  
The elder nodded. “Hmm. There’s no problem with that. You’ll just have to be safe when you receive One for All”.

The other 2 nodded.

Recovery girl thought about something, before asking. “Young lady. Do you remember what test they did to check for your quirk?”.

Izumi blinked at her confused, “they said I have an extra toe joint”.

All might and Recovery girl were staring at her, as if she had suddenly grown a second head.

Did she do something wrong?

.......

.........

The healing hero started to shake violently.

“THOSE MOTHER FU-“.

..........  
  
“WAIT, I HAVE A QUIRK?!” Izumi yelled in shock, but earned a knock on the head from Recovery Girl’s cane.  
  
“Young lady, I understand how excited you are but please don’t yell.” Her voice was calm, but All Might’s fearful gaze told Izumi that this nurse was to be listened to and to be respected.  
  
Flipping through some pages of the many tests she had done, she pulled out the tests results for blood, skin and various x-Ray images.

“Okay. To put it shortly, the Doctor who did your quirk testing is a absolute embarrassment to the medical field”.

“The tests I’ve done on you, show you have an active quirk factor. So the doctor that diagnosed you, was wrong”.

Tears began to prick Izumi’s eyes. “D-does that mean-“.

“Yes. You actually have a quirk. And if these tests are correct-” they had to be; she did them more than 5 times each and personally double checked each.

“-then your body is capable of handling massive amounts of strain, both internally and externally” Recovery girl explained.  
  
Izumi looked like a broken animatronic as her mouth flapped silently.  
  
“I can't be certain if this means you’re invincible, or highly durable but you definitely have a quirk”.

She looked back at the tests, almost not believing them herself. “It’s been scientifically proven that an extra toe joint doesn’t mean anything for quirk users”.  
  
Recovery girl looked back up to her, surprised to see Izumi looking teary-eyed down at her hands.  
  
“M-my own quirk?”  
  
Both she and All Might broke out in smiles.  
  
.........

“Thank you so much recovery girl. I can’t thank you enough” the young Midoriya said, while bowing at a 90° angle.

“No problem dearie. I’m just glad I fixed a decade old misconception for you”.

“Thank you anyway Recovery girl. I’m just glad my successor is happy” All might added.

“Yeah. Now scram, I need to clean up and get some dinner” the elder hero sighed.

The number 1 pro and the greenette looked at each other before looking back at the university nurse.

“Then why don’t you come with us” both said simultaneously.

Recovery girl stared at them with a quirked brow. “What are you 2 planning?” She asked apprehensively.

They both held up their hands innocently. “N-nothing. We were just thinking we should treat you to dinner for helping young Midoriya out” All might explained.

She glared at them. They bother began to sweat profusely under the support hero’s gaze.

It continued for a moment before she sighed. “All right, I accept. God do I need a drink” she muttered.

...........

They all left the car as they parked.

The 2 hero’s and single high school student walked down the street to get some dinner.

“So, Toshiko. Where are you bringing us?” Recovery girl asked, walking at a brisk pace with her syringe shaped cane.

“Oh, just a Café me and young Midoriya frequent. It’s a very nice place”.

The elder hero squinted at the blond hero, who sweated some more. “Alright. But if I find out it’s some sort of shady establishment. I’m onto you”.

“U-understood” All might stuttered, fearing for the safety of her kneecaps.

One they arrived at the Café, they entered and were greeted by a tall girl with teal eyes and long silver hair wearing a waitress outfit.

She smiled at them, “Welcome to Viridian Devil Caf-Oh hello again Izumi. Table for 2 again?”.

“3 this time Kami” The greenette responded. She had been introduced to the other employees that included, the Cotten candy girl Alice, the silverette Kami, and a girl called Celetial, who had blond hair that faded to blue.

She grabbed 3 menus, “All right. I’ll show you to your table”.

As they followed her, Recovery girl tapped Izumi’s arm. She looked down, “I see that you’re quite familiar with her”.

The greenette nodded, “yeah. I frequent this Café a lot. The food is really good. And the atmosphere is very relaxing”.

The elder hero looked around. She nodded, the overall aesthetic mixed with the idle chatter of the other customers made it kinda relaxing.

They were given a window booth. With All might and Izumi occupying one side, while Recovery girl sat by herself.

“Here you go. I’ll be back to take your orders” Kami said before leaving.

The healer hero began to look through the menu, but she noticed that her companions weren’t looking through theirs.

“Why aren’t you two reading the menu?” She asked. All might shrugged, “eh. We come here often, so we know what to order”.

Recovery girl glared at the blond pro. She sighed, no point in questioning the big buffoon at this point.

Izumi and All might ordered their usual Katsudon and Salad. Recovery girl opted for a Oyakodon bowl, with a side of Miso soup, pickled radishes, and a Matcha Hai cocktail.

After today, she deserved to have a drink.

A deep voice announced the arrival of their food, “all right. Katsudon for Izumi, Salad for All might. And a Oyakodon bowl for recovery girl”.

They thanked the waiter, but the healing hero froze. “Wait. They know who All might really is”.

Recovery girl turned around, only to see a pair of pants. She looked up to see a humongous male with freckles, and fluffy green hair.

Very similar to the girl sitting in front of you.

“You know who All might is. Who are you?” She questioned.

Said pro choked on her food, as Izumi explained. “That’s right, we forgot to tell you. Sorry, about that. He’s my older brother, he owns the restaurant”.

The elder glanced to the younger girl before looking back at her brother. He smiled, “Hello there. My name is Izuku Midoriya. As she said, I’m her older brother”.

“And to answer your question. I’m the one who found All might years ago and healed her enough so she would survive”.

Recovery girls eyes widened. She looked to All might, who nodded in confirmation.

“How’d you heal her if she was about to die?” She asked in a harsh whisper.

The large greenette was about to answer, but more people angered the Café. “Sorry. Busy night. Ask those two if you need to know anything”, he said before leaving.

The healing hero turned to her companion’s and glared at them, making them flinch. “Tell me everything”.

“Now”.

..........

“So he’s the first male with a quirk?”.

“Yup. I can confirm it myself” the blond said. “Okay, but how has he not been found?” She asked.

“My brother is very secretive. The only people who know are, our mother, myself, Toshiko-san, and now yourself” Izumi supplied.

Recovery girl rubbed her chin as she took another bite of her food. “This is unprecedented. It’s not impossible, but the chances are close to none. What is his quirk anyway?”.

Both student and mentor shrugged, “I’m not even sure myself. All I know is that he can randomly grow different quirks. And by the way, his height isn’t one of them”.  
  
That threw the elder for a loop. Being his height would usually be thought as a quirk or maybe a mutation. But that being his natural height is daunting.

As they neared the end of their meal, recovery girl noticed something. “Toshiko. Are you gaining weight?”.

Said pro and her protege stopped eating and looked at each other. It wasn’t much, and that obvious, but All might didn’t look as gaunt as before.

She looked more malnourished, rather than a skeleton wearing a layer of skin.

“You do! But how? Isn’t it difficult for your to gain weight?” Izumi asked in disbelief.

All might and the greenette turned to the elder medic. She too was baffled, “Considering her gastrectomy, she shouldn’t be able to eat any fatty foods, much less process them”.

“Then I’ll explain it”.

They all turned to see Izuku standing before them again. “Nii-san. Was this your doing?”.

He nodded, “yup. I’ve secretly been using one of my quirks to slowly repair Toshiko-san from the inside out”.

Recovery girl gasped, which startled the blond. The elder hero was never one to show her surprise. “HOW!” She demanded.

The taller greenette nodded and squatted down, so the other patrons couldn’t hear to their conversation.

“I’m guessing that my sister told you of my ‘quirk’”. The healing hero nodded.

“Well one of my quirks is Nutrient conversion, but I renamed it to Nutrient healing. It allows me to transform toxins, fats, lipids, and excess waist in the gastrointestinal tract into Stem cells, allowing me to heal both myself and others”.

The 2 pros had wide eyes, but Izumi had a realization. “Nii-san. Is that why my injuries would get better when you kissed them?”.

“Yup. It was childish, but It allowed me to heal you without causing any suspicion”.

The younger sibling hummed and nodded. The adults started questioning him.

“You healed me?”. “That’s a more efficient healing quirk”. “You’ve been healing me?!”. “Would you mind working part time at U.A.”.

Izuku sighed and shook his head, “to answer your questions. Yes, Toshiko-san, I’ve been healing you, ever since you first visited my Café”.

He turned to recover girl. “And, unfortunately. I’m not a huge fan of heroes, so I’d rather not associate myself with a hero school”.

All might looked appreciative, while the healing pro visibly deflated. “Drat. I could’ve lucked out on future migraines” she thought.

Izuku stood up, about to leave. But he remembered something. “Oh right. Before I forget”.

He brought out a thick sheet of paper and a marker and set it down.

“Could you sign an autograph for me. I like to hang them up so future customers know who came here before”. He pointed behind himself.

The wall above the kitchen window had several autographs from various heroes. Including one from All might, smack dab in the middle.

Recovery girl glanced at the blond pro, who was rubbing the back of her head embarrassed. She rolled her eyes and sighed the paper.

She began to reach for her wallet, but Izuku stopped her.

“No need Recovery girl. The Autograph is enough as payment”. The elder looked at him curiously, “are you sure about that young man?”.

“I’m sure. If anything, I give discounts to support and underground heroes, so you would’ve had to pay less than others” he explained.

“Why only those types of heroes young man?” She asked.

“Underground heroes aren’t heroes for fame, so I respect them. Free coffee and breakfast if they come here early”.

“And support heroes deal with so much shit, that they always need a drink”. He motioned to all of Recovery girl, “Am I right?”.

She sighed, “very much. You know, you’re quite smart and understanding about others”.

Izuku bowed, “thank you very much Recovery girl. Now”, he turned to the blond hero. “On the other hand. You still have to pay up”.

“Oh come on. Why do I have to pay full price?” All might whined.

“Because you’re the number 1 hero. You can afford to spare some cash for a meal. Now pay up” he said, holding his hand out.

All might sighed reluctantly, before reaching for her wallet. “How much again?”.

“1,391¥”.

The blond took out a 1000¥ bill and a few coins. Handing it too the huge greenette, how took the cash and gave a close eyed smiled.

“Thank you for your patronage. Please come again” he said in a eerily positive tone, before leaving.

All might slumped down in her seat. Izuku Midoriya was one of the top few who genuinely scared her, along with Recovery girl, her mentor, and you know who.

“That boy is gonna make me die from a heart attack” the blond groaned.

Both student and school nurse chuckled at the ministrations of the number 1 hero.

.............

Izuku’s home was deep within a forest.

It wasn’t a wood lodging like you’d expect. It was more modern. Made of versions rectangular shapes.

It was white with large windows, wood covering some walls, and grey stone walls.

It had an outdoor pool, a 3 car garage, and stone patios and walkways. The whole house has flowers and other plants around the perimeter of the house.

The interior was even more complex.

The living area had a circular coffee table, surrounded by several couches and love seats. On the wall was a 146-inch T.V., that had various wires that were connected to consoles and other devices that were placed on a shelf.

The kitchen was huge. With a massive island table that had drawers, a sink and a 4 fire burner stove.

He also had more drawers and cabinets behind him, in addition to various cooking appliances and equipment.

There was a humongous fridge with a slightly smaller freezer beside it.

Across the house were various paintings, framed pictures, tables with plants or ornaments. Dozens of bedrooms and several bathrooms, were present.

There was the master bedroom. Which held a the equivalent of a king sized bed fit for Izuku’s size.

Lastly, there was the basement. Which actually required an elevator to traverse. There were even 7 different levels to it.

At the second last level, Izuku was working dutifully.

He was shirtless. Only wearing pants, his necklace, rings and watch.

In his hand was a dry cloth. Used to wipe down a sword he custom made.

It was a double bladed sword with a curved tip. It was at least 2 and a half inches wide, and 2 meters longs.

The towards the bottom, the blade flared out before curving back inwards, like a 4-pointed star shape.

The handle was rectangle with a black leather wrapping. The pommel was a ring that was drilled into the handle.

He was wiping his Jian style sword, after he had spend hours sharpening his blades weapons on various whetstones.

From daggers, to knives, to swords and axes. The whole 6th basement level was an armoury, dedicated to various melee weapons from various countries.

He finished wiping his favourite sword. Sliding it into its sheath.

Izuku placed it on a rack with other blades weapons that he personally forged.

At the flick of his fingers, a cigarette appeared. He held the end of it towards his mouth, before a small, but steady gout of flames shot out from his lips, lighting the cigarette.

He immediately put it the side of his mouth and took a large drag. Without removing the cigarette he blew a huge plume of smoke out.

Walking over to a cabinet. He took out a glass and poured himself a pint of Whiskey.

He took a shot, feeling the burn of alcohol against his throat. He proceeded to do this a few more times, refilling his glass 3 more times.

Eventually, he felt the effects of the alcohol circulating through his system. He could remove it, via Nutrient healing. But the inevitable hang over cleared his mind.

Dragging his hand down his face. He gave up and took the entire whiskey bottle. He walked to a bench and sat down.

He took a long swig of whiskey. He huffed before resting his forehead against the bottles base.

He closed his eyes for a moment, before opening. Revealing glowing emerald eyes with black pupils and sclera.

**“Not yet. Just a bit more”.**

**“A bit more”.**

To be continued....


End file.
